Gaara x Lee
by Skitter160
Summary: Gaara summons Lee to Suna with very clear intentions. Lee isn't as clear on what he wants but he's willing to try. The beginnings of Gaara/Lee
**Melinda's list notes:**

Chapter pairing: Gaara x Lee

Fandom: Naruto

Designation: Original Universe - Alternate time line

Lee had been at the training ground non-stop once he reached Suna. He'd only been positioned there a few days but the little bit of paperwork he had done was already eating at him. He was now on Tsunade's side when it came to running away from it every chance she got. Granted it wasn't many when her girlfriend was her sectary and kept a better eye on her paper work than most. However unlike Tsunade it wasn't something he could do, well not indefinitely anyway. As it stood he'd only had to do that little bit of work because his desk wasn't ready yet, but it was enough to cement his opinion of it. He needed action, however this position was going to come with a lot of paperwork and he would master it because that was his nindo. Even if it were awfully boring at times.

They had assured him his desk and office would be ready tomorrow regardless of how ready he felt about it. They had encouraged him to rest up instead of training since he had arrived a full three days earlier than they had expected him too, even counting in his normally early disposition. They had given him a very generous five days for travel for reasons he couldn't begin to fathom. Maybe they thought he would drag his feet because this position included so much paperwork?

In his newly found free time, after two hours of trying to do work and being shooed away, he read the book Gai-sensei had sent with him instead. It also had only taken a few hours to read and thus he was working on the theories it had supplied him. One second of time would take hours to days to train into his body. Though it was already day two and he was making a lot of progress. Possibly because other than shooing him away from his would be office and advising him to take it easy the Suna shinobi left him well enough alone. It didn't bother him thought as it wasn't his first stay in Suna they trusted him when left to his own devices not to die in this foreign terrain. Or at least he figured they trusted him since they hadn't sent anyone to check on him every three hours like last time.

"You should rest." The voice was familiar and had Lee slowing down even before he spotted the Kazekage using the shade of a training post Lee had already attacked. Not that the Kazekage needed to worry with his sand or with Lee's quick reflexes. He'd seen others stand in this position as Lee glided by them at the last second, causing a disturbance in the sand too close for their comfort. As it stood he was the only one brave enough to actually stand on the field when they weren't sparring and Lee was training anymore. "Have you eaten?"

Lee shook his head as he came to a halt that wasn't too hard on his body by continuing with his motions just slowly coming to a conclusion in the attack he had been making. Finally stopping just a few feet before the red head, smiling. He hadn't seen the Kazekage since he had been welcomed upon his arrival three days ago. "No I have not. Just let me cool down and I'd be happy to take you to lunch Kaze-"

Gaara's face didn't change expression but one could hear the cold tone in his voice. "It's just Gaara, I won't tell you again," The red head didn't look menacing but not many were privilege to this side of Gaara's temper where he was just irritated, but only ever so slightly. "And when you're done I'll take you to lunch." For some reason it was different when the red offered, more demanding.

"Hai." Lee just smiled good naturedly ignoring the cold tone knowing it was simply because the red head wanted things his way. And that was fine with him he was just excited to see his friend for any real length of time. They hadn't seen each other in a month or two before now even though they regularly exchanged letters. Lee continued his cool down exercises stretching slowly as the red head eyed him. It wasn't as uncomfortable as was rumored, though Lee had gotten used to Gaara's mannerisms. After all the time they had spent together and several dozen joint missions Lee had grown comfortable with Gaara's silence.

Gaara watched the Green Beast stretching and thought of the many times he had done so before in Konoha during his stays there before he became Kazekage. "I want tempura...Or are you in the mood for something else?" He found himself filling the silence even though it had been a comfortable lull between them.

As the Kazekage he felt comfortable enough to have summoned the shinobi before him to Suna with every intention of trying to keep him indefinitely, as not to mention his other intentions as just Gaara. The red head had recently heard from Naruto that Lee had been taking Sakura's new relationship hard. It wasn't like Sakura had ever given Lee the time of day but it still hurt the Green Beast the way she was flaunting it. Not that anyone could tell from the smile that was beamed like a blinding light towards anyone and everyone. The same blinding but empty smile that was currently aimed in his general direction like a brilliant sign that read 'I'm okay'. But Gaara knew better. Lee's energy levels while high for Suna were flagging for his normal boisterous self. Unexpectedly it had unnerved him.

Before the Green Beast's arrival Gaara had opened up to Temari about his feelings concerning Lee. She had also brought Kankuro into the discussion once she realized what was going on. Both of them had at first been concerned, flabbergasted, and utterly confused. Then they became supportive and understanding the longer he talked. He wasn't sure why but for some reason they were under the impression that he was in love or something with Lee. He hadn't expressed himself that way. He still wasn't sure what that word meant in that context even now, not really. But he had disclosed his concerns for Lee and the situation with Sakura and how he wanted him close to help. And get closer to the Green Beast in the process. Apparently he had never talked like that before. He didn't find it worth mentioning that he was always worried about them in that way, and that worrying had led to their better relationship.

Lee finished his stretch letting the air out he had been holding in, smiling long forgotten in the exercise routine. "Tempura?" He looked up at Gaara quizzically and continued stretching slowly as he continued a thoughtful look over taking his face. "Sounds okay to me. Don't they serve tempura and curry at that place by the general merchandise store?" Lee took in another deep breath and let it out sitting so still one might not have known he was alive if he hand't been talking a few seconds ago. "If I recall correctly..." He added trying to remember the layout from his last mission over six months ago it wasn't the kind of place that stayed in your memory. The last three days of wandering the city really hadn't done anything to help him learn the lay of the land. Even on previous mission he'd never really grasped it before. There weren't many landmarks to go by and the drab colors blended together making the city all look the same from his perspective. He got around well enough though from the places he remembered visiting with friends.

"It does." Gaara nodded not looking away from the muscles splayed before him as Lee bent over to touch his toes letting out a long breath. It was saddening to think about, but if Lee was indeed going to be staying he was going to have to find something more suitable to wear. "I knew you would probably want curry." The red head could feel the warmth all the way to his bones from the truly dazzling and quite blinding smile that was directed his way in response.

"Thanks Gaara." Lee jumped to his feet done cooling down and grabbed the red head's hand without thinking to pull him towards the shopping district. It had been a long time since the sand had even attempted to block him from touching the Kazekage for such simple gestures. Though Lee was sure to drop the hand quickly with an apologetic smile once he realized he was still pulling the shorter male along. Gaara had never said anything about it but Lee knew to every other shinobi in the village it was disrespectful, or at least that's what he told himself the looks he got for it were about.

Gaara just nodded his understanding and flexed his fingers leading the way to the restaurant he was sure Lee wouldn't be able to find. It was little more than a hole in the wall that was popular with the youth. As they walked they didn't talk instead just enjoying each other's company. Which was one of the many traits that made Gaara more determined to keep Lee with him in Suna.

To Lee he always felt like a tourist the first week visiting Suna as everything was so very different from his home. But there was one thing he could never grow accustomed to and that was the way the people treated Gaara. It confused him that they would move out of their way, even subtly as they passed together. There was always a space around them, not much but just enough for them to raise their elbows and touch no one. Like they were in a bubble that extended in all directions around them. What unsettled him most was that it wasn't deference to the title of Kazekage it was because of what Gaara was. And it pulled at his heart strings in the same way it had about Naruto when he found out. Of course he wasn't supposed to know, but he was kind of the in thick of things with Gaara and Naruto being his best friends out side of his own team.

Lee grimaced though thinking about the lives the three of them had lived on the out skirts. Though his own life was a cake walk compared, he knew what it was like to be friendless. And as he thought about it he couldn't stop himself from thinking he knew what it was like to be loveless too.

Somehow lately his thoughts always ended up on Sakura. Even with Gaara walking right beside him he was thinking about the pinkette he had sworn to love who had spurned him at every chance. To make matters worse it wasn't even Sasuke he had lost to. No Sakura had gotten with a civilian she'd met on one of her shifts at the hospital soon after learning that Sasuke and Ino were expecting. It was an anncounce that had come after they had been together for almost a year, but until then the pinkette had seemed to hold on. But now it was no longer plausible for Sakura to keep any hope for the moody Uchiha. But at least Sakura had known about them being together, unlike Lee.

Lee had only learned about Sakura's new relationship last week, everyone else had known for well over a month. And even though she'd been with this new guy she hadn't told him and instead still accepted his invitations and affections with the same ill grace as before. Which was to say she never flat out rejected him like she had when Sasuke was still the only one on her mind. Though it made sense why everyone had been giving him those pity glances now. They probably thought he knew and was trying to hold on, in much the same way the pinkette had with Sasuke, though Ino would have none of that and Sasuke had been behind her one hundred percent.

Lee hadn't found out until the day before Naruto was to return from his mission in Rain. She had broken it to him over coffee with an uncomfortable look in her eyes. It was later found out that TenTen had threatened her after she and Neji had come back from their mission with Hinata in Snow. It seemed that anyone that was close with Lee had been out of the village, everyone else had assumed he knew and didn't give up. His friends of course spoke up against this idea as soon as they returned. The blond most adamantly and most vocally. The lecture he had given Sakura had been heard for a block and had inspired more than just her to seek forgiveness. Sakura had tried to apologize as well, but Lee hadn't talked to her since.

Gaara studied Lee from the corner of his eye and wished they would reach the restaurant sooner as his companion was looking worse for wear. But he was't sure how to broach the subject in public, Lee was likely to get emotional and upset. He'd been planning to talk about it in private and had already reserved the most private table at the hole in the wall during the slowest time of day.

As they settled into the table Gaara had reserved he frowned. It wasn't busy and there were very few people in the restaurant but it didn't seem that the idea of food was making Lee's mood any better. He thought about what he could do about this as he placed his order not taking his eyes off his companion.

After placing his order Lee smiled over at Gaara only to find him already staring at him. He wasn't really sure why but it left him blushing with that aqua gaze glued to him like he was the most interesting thing in the place. Which was saying a lot since it was a melting pot of Konohan and Sunan cultures. It was making him blush in the most pleasant way as the look on Gaara's face reminded him of the look Sasuke gave Ino when he thought no one was looking.

"Gaa-" Lee started to ask what was on the red head's mind that he was staring so intently when he was cut off by a hand being raised. He waited patiently for Gaara to speak as he watched his friend. It wasn't as common an occurrence as those that weren't close to Kazekage thought, it was very rare Gaara gave things his full attention. It was flattering and often times dangerous to be on the receiving end of such attention depending on the situation. Though Lee had never felt any danger from that attention, though in retrospect he'd never been given reason to.

Gaara looked at the hand he had put up and gathered his thoughts quietly knowing Lee would give him the time to do so. He had decided to do this and after all these meetings it had been decided upon. Now all that was left was to inform Lee of his plans. Tsunade hadn't been informed yet and they could still change plans if Lee was against it. Not that he wasn't going to demand his way. He wanted Lee by his side if Lee would have him, because even though he didn't really understand love he knew Temari and Kankuro were right. "Lee... The meetings I've been busy with all week have all been about you..." He paused taking in Lee's reaction, which was the coloring of his cheeks and a very curious look. He was hard pressed to deny how adorable it was and he could hear that affection in his voice as he continued. "The meetings were about you taking up permanent residency in Suna," He saw that Lee's eyes were about to pop out so he continued at a more hurried pace, no matter how unlike himself it felt. "It's not final I haven't sent the proposal to the Hokage yet. I wanted to ask you first... I don't want this to be an order." He finished looking into the wide round eyes before him trying to judge the reaction for more than shock.

"Permanently?" Lee choked on the water he had taken a sip of to calm himself as his mouth had gone dry listening to the monotone voice of Gaara sound so emotional. "Me stay in Suna permanently? Why?" He knew his face was red, no one had ever said he was wanted somewhere in such earnestness besides Gai-sensei. Well and maybe Naruto, but that was different, something about this felt different.

"..." Gaara paused again to think about how honest he wanted to be then continued. "Because I've fallen in love with you and want you by my side." As he answered everything he'd done for the last two years concerning Lee seemed to click into a place. He'd spent more time on replies to Lee than anyone else, having written him consistently for these two years. He'd summoned him for more joint missions than anyone else he had ever worked one with besides his own siblings. Lee had visited Suna triple the amount of times of Naruto and Shikamaru combined. And whenever Lee would mention Sakura he would become irrationally irritable which had led Lee to not mention the pinkette around the red head as much as possible. At this point he couldn't question that it was true, he was indeed in love with the Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha.

Lee knew his face was as red as when he had opened the third gate, he could feel his mouth flapping, and his mind was definitely racing. The Kazekage of Suna, his best third best friend, and a guy had just confessed to him. Gaara had just told him that he loved him. And after what felt like an eternity his brain just stopped and accepted it, even though he'd never considered it before it didn't really bother him. He closed his mouth and truly studied the man across from him seriously. Not just what had been said but how it made him feel.

Lee was afforded more time to think it over as their food arrived the waitress smiling with a little more courage than it looked like she felt as she settled the plates before them. She smiled again before making herself scarce again and it dawned on Lee that there was no one around and the staff were no where to be seen either. Gaara had set this up in a place he was comfortable and in the privacy Lee would want. As anyone that had met the Kazekage could tell he was not a private man when it came to sharing his thoughts. He had done this for Lee's peace of mind just as he had thought about picking a place that served both of their favorite foods, even if the quality wasn't best for Gaara's tempura.

Thinking about it some more Lee picked at his food in an uncharacteristic way tuning out the way Gaara was doing the same. They both knew this answer would need some thought and while the Green Beast was sure the Kazekage would give him time to think about it he wasn't sure he needed all that much time. Sakura had been the love of his life, or so he had thought, but now he didn't even want to spare her a moment to apologize. And while Gaara had never been far from his thoughts it hadn't been romantic, but he cared deeply about him. Probably deeper than he had about Sakura if he were honest. And everything inside him was screaming at him that this was the chance he had been waiting for and the heart he was born to love, not Sakura. Which was why he had always made excuses to visit Suna, to see Gaara in Konoha, and just be around the red head.

Putting his chopsticks down Lee looked up at Gaara as he did the same. "I'll stay," He hadn't decided until just then as he looked into the beautiful eyes staring into his own. "I want to give you, us a chance...I can't say I love you yet...but I know I can." Lee smiled hopefully as he felt something inside himself that had been broken slowly shift back into place at the smile over taking Gaara's face.

Gaara nodded a small blush on his cheeks, he felt happier than he had thought he would. Of course he had been aware Lee could have rejected him and in the worst case scenario never want to see him or Suna again. While logically given Lee's personality the worst was very unlikely it had crossed his mind and squeezed his heart so tight he thought it might burst. The red head had known Lee wasn't in love with him, even if he did like him more than say anyone else besides Sakura. He was sure of that at least and with another smile he nodded again and picked up his chopsticks eating at a more normal pace. He was okay with this. Time would tell and Lee's place in Suna would always stand.

Lee took it as the acceptance it was and did the same feeling better than he thought he would. Sakura was still in the back of his mind, where she had always been and he knew for sure one day she wouldn't be anymore. He smiled brighter than he had in days and began to talk about Ino and Sasuke's expecting. It was exciting news and they talked about it for a long time, the wonder of life and the unexpected happiness it sometimes gifted you with. Both avoiding their own childhood instead thinking what kind of mother Ino would be and how many bones she might break if it were a girl. By the end of the meal they were both still smiling and Lee had decided that maybe the world hadn't ended with Sakura's new relationship but maybe it had begun. And it was sitting across the table from him wrapped in Kazekage robes and wearing a small smile.

 **A/N: Edited 4/16 Why didn't anyone tell me it could use a little more love in the editing department? Cries! I'm sorry for not catching it before. And if I missed anything don't hesitate to tell me!**


End file.
